The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the government of the United States of America for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalties thereon or therefor.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides novel dinitropyrazolopyrazole-amine salts useful as burn rate modifier ingredients in gun propellants.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,792 to Lee et al. discloses a defined group of amine salts. However, these amine salts are limited in their energetic potential, positive heats of formation and densities.
There is a need in the art to provide a new energetic materials to improve gun propellant formulations The present invention addresses this and other needs.
The present invention includes a salt composition having a salt comprising a dinitropyrazolopyrazole anion (or dianion) and an amine cation(s). Preferred amine cations include guanidine, methylamine, methyl hydrazine, ethanolamine, 1,2,3-triaminopropane, aziridine, diethylenetriamine, 1,4-diaminobutane, pentaerythrityltetramine, biguanidine, biguanide, aminotriazole, 3,4,5-triamino-1,2,4-triazole, aminoguanidine, diaminoguanidine, triaminoguanidine, hydrazine and combinations thereof. The dinitropyrazolopyrazole anion may include either a mono-anion or di-anion structure to form one or more salts thereof.
The salts of the present invention are particularly useful in gun propellant compositions. As such the present invention also includes a burning gun propellant product produced by the process comprising the step of providing a gun propellant composition containing a salt comprising a dinitropyrazolopyrazole anion and an amine cation and initiating burn of said gun propellant.